


echo moon

by ixofswords



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Dale Cooper Is A Very Polite Man, M/M, Season/Series 01, Tarot Cards, Written at 12AM, gratuitous symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixofswords/pseuds/ixofswords
Summary: cooper gets some tarot cards and gets closer to harry





	echo moon

> "Diane, I purchased from a rather strange local shop called 'Magus' a deck of tarot cards. A very standard deck, seven dollars and seventy seven cents. Raider-Waite. I was told by the shopkeeper I shouldn't buy my own cards, so I handed her a check for the exact price and she purchased them for me, technically speaking. The supernatural has aided me in the past, Diane, and I see no reason why it would stop now. I first need to connect with the cards, and then I shall use birth date and other symbolisms associated with the cards to determine potential answers to questions. Who killed Laura Palmer? Maybe, Diane, they're a Virgo."  
>  Copper clicked off his recorder and shoved it into his trench coat pocket. He was in the breakroom of the station, alone, with the lights off, and with a candle he had dug up from a junk drawer in the Great Northern set up on the wooden table. Ā Alter, he pulled out a small matchbox. The packaging was unable to be read, as it had worn off the cardboard from age and the oil from one's fingertips. With a relatively steady hand, he drew a match and tore it across the side like a skate across ice. The sound satisfied him, and as he pulled the match close to his face, his grin was illuminated in the darkness. Alluring as the flame was, he shook his head, ducking the match into the tip of the wick. As the fire cascaded up the wick, he retracted the match and blew delicately out the fire. Strewing the match aside, he focused attention on the pack of cards, now out of their box and lying upon a purple cloth in front of him. Just as he reached his hand to begin shuffling, the door rustled open.  
>  "Coop, what in Heaven's name are you doing?" Harry stood in the doorway, light flooding the room from behind him. Cooper winced slightly at the light.  
>  "Harry, first, would you mind shutting the door? Thank you. Also, sit across from me if you like." They both adjusted in their seats.  
>  "What I am doing is a tarot reading. But first, which I had almost forgotten, I must pick a card to represent me. And now that you are here, one to represent you. Oh! And Laura."  
>  Cooper quickly pulled through the organized deck, and found what he was looking for. The King of Pentacles, the Knight of Wands and the Empress, the last of which he reversed. He was glad he had checked Harry's zodiac sign earlier.  
>  "Alright, so Harry, you are the King, I am the Knight, and Laura," he whispered, "is the Empress reversed. She was feminine, youthful, and she lost it in death. The Empress is also honest, but Laura, she is filled with secrets. Let's begin."  
>  Cooper first laid the spread to determine: who killed Laura Palmer? While he configured the spread mentally, Harry shuffled the cards vigorously, bending them in speed. Harry then sat the deck back on the cloth as Cooper laid down the card representing Laura. Cooper then asked the cards, "Who killed Laura Palmer? Who in the most direct sense, ended her life?"  
>  Queen of Swords.  
>  "Interesting. Harry, could you write down that a Queen of Swords killed Laura Palmer?"  
>  He added the Queen back to the deck, and whispered a question. His and Harry's cards sat next to each other.  
>  The Lovers.  
>  "Harry, the cards indicate that we have a very strong bond."  
>  This process repeated.  
>  Bobby was The Tower. Donna was the Queen of Cups. The log was the Hermit.

After nearly an hour of interrogation of the cards, Cooper again set down the King of Pentacles and the Knight of Wands. He willed his question rather than asking. First he drew Two of Cups. Then the Ace of Cups. Lastly the Devil. Love. A true bond. Indulgence.

"Harry, the cards very much suggest that I do what I am about to do, in fact, they quite insist."

He blew out the candle and got out of his chair, slowly walking over to the opposite side of the table. The cards lay strewn across the cloth, but Cooper didn't care as he sat on Harry's lap and pulled him in.  
"We can defy fate, if you prefer, Harry. Personally, I want to go along with its path, but I would first like to ask you. You are a fine man and I can assume that from what I am currently doing you understand what I am meaning to do. And, if I am to be quite honest, I have been wanting to do this since I met you." He rambled on, about how attractive Harry was and other things until Harry gave him a response."  
"Coop, will you just kiss me already?"  
Their lips met slowly and passionately, in no rush. Cooper placed a hand on the back of Harry's neck, bringing him in closer and making Harry's eyes widen. His other he placed on Harry's cheek, gradually caressing his rough skin. When they broke the kiss Cooper whispered,  
"You are -excuse me- very damn good at this."  
"I don't think we're in a setting where you need to be apologizing for language."  
Cooper ran his thumb down Harry's face and replied,  
"Now, just because I would really like to make love to you right now, Harry, doesn't mean I shouldn't be polite."  
Harry chuckled and put his hands through Cooper's hair.  
"Would you like to go do that, oh courteous Agent Cooper? We have time to spare today I believe."  
"I would very much like to. Tell Lucy on the way out to clean up the cards, would you?"

"Diane, I am currently in my room at the Great Northern. A very irrelevant detail to the reason I am in Twin Peaks, but something you might find interesting, the Sheriff of Twin Peaks is a remarkably good lover."

**Author's Note:**

> OK HERES WHAT THINGS MEAN  
> Ā alter: latin for "out of the other"  
> magus: latin for a sorcerer or wizard  
> knight of wands: a fire sign young man  
> king of pentacles: an earth sign older man  
> queen of swords: an air sign young woman. actually represents laura in a way killing herself with her actions as swords can also represent the element of air, thus her floatiness in life  
> the tower: chaos lol  
> queen of cups: a water sign or emotional young woman  
> the hermit: KDKDSKJDWK this was more a joke than anything but means introspection  
> others are explained generally in the work itself? this is like one of the two things besides religious practice my occult and latin knowledge is useful for


End file.
